The Perfect Birthday Present
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: Sequel to Sunday Morning. Quatre gets his revenge on Duo for interupting his morning with Trowa.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Sunday Morning. What started out as a simple drabble from Quatre's POV turned out to be a two chapter thing, after Trowa decided he needed to say something too. And now, a little bitty word about the evilness of Duo from a friend of mine... and the plot bunnies are back! And they've decided that evil Duo needs to be punished. And who better to deal out the consequences than everyone's favorite perfect soldier?**

**It's a 3x4, 1x2 fic. Implied 5xSP. I'm aiming for a couple of chapters here, depending on those damn bunnies.**

**Anyway, I don't own them, and you don't have to read the other fic to understand this one- although it may help and provide you a good fluff moment. And... this isn't quite as fluffy. More humor than fluff.**

**And thank you to everyone who reveiwed Sunday Morning... which was only my second fic ever. You guys know who you are... Thanks ALOT!**

**Dedicated to Megan... who gives the best feedback ever! (and it's 1x2, just for you!)**

**And, YAY! I've given Heero a sense of humor. He always seems so... mean, dull, and boring in some fics. So... I've decided to give him a sense of humor. And I've decided to make Quatre... well... let's save that for later. Enjoy!**

**Anyways again, here we go!**

**The Perfect Birthday Present**

**Chapter One: **_**Sunday Morning, aka Quatre gets Interupted**_

_Bring! Bring, bring! Bring! Bring, bring, brrriiiiinnnng!_

It was starting to get annoying. I watched Duo standing there, fidgeting, rocking back onto the balls of his feet, jamming angrily at the doorbell. We'd been standing in front of the door for at least eight minutes before we finally heard an angry shout from inside.

"Duo! Stop that!"

My lips twitched into a smirk. My hypothosis was correct. Quatre only spoke in that tone of voice when he was interupted during something. And I could only guess at what _that_ was.

There was the noise of a lock being flipped, and a deadbolt being slid back, and then the door was yanked open.

Quatre stood there, clad in his usual blue silk PJ's and fuzzy pink bunny slippers. He was a complete contradiction. Smooth, sophisticated, strong, brave, intelligent... and utterly cute. His hair was messy and mussed, his eyes dark and still glazed with sleep. I could barely see Trowa behind him, barefoot and clad only in boxers.

"Geez, Quat-man," Duo said, "It took you long enough. Don't tell me you guys were still asleep? It's almost eight!"

My lips twitch again. Damn... it's hard to keep from smiling around poor Duo. He's clueless. Yes... I'm pretty sure that our two friends were in bed... but I doubt they were still asleep.

Quatre tried to glare, but it was hopeless for him, and his blush finally broke through. Trowa was muttering something under his breath, and even my highly attuned hearing couldn't pick up everything. But I think that may have been partially due to the fact that he was muttering in French. And I don't think I want to know what he was saying.

"You do remember our plans, right?" Duo was asking. "You, me, Trow-babe back there, Mr. Silent and Perfect over here, and Wuffers were all going to go fishing!"

It has to be said that Duo decided that they would all go fishing on this exact day two months ago, even after everyone had vetoed the decision. But no amount of threatening, cajoling, bribing, or anything would get Duo to change his mind once he'd set it. It was an useful talent during wartime... but it was superbly annoying at any time.

Quatre groaned, running his small, slender fingers through his wild blonde hair.

"We'd hoped you'd forgotten that," Trowa said dryly, speaking for the first time, stepping out beside us onto the porch, not caring that he was almost completely nude save for the boxers riding low on his hips. A woman, jogging by, ran into a mailbox. Quatre rolled his eyes, and Duo snickered. It was a pity for the women... or so Sally Po said... that the tall, athletic ex-pilot was not only gay... but already taken.

Quatre and Trowa... officially a couple for the past twenty-two months... are the only one's of us to actually own a house. And it's in a nice neighborhood. Wufei settled for his little one-bedroom flat with moderately low rent, while I was stuck living with Duo, even if it is in a really nice apartment. Une really has to stop with the paycuts and give me back my raise. I can't be responsible for my actions if I'm left for much longer in the same apartment with _him._

Duo smiled brightly and shook his head. "Me, Forget something? Like that'll ever happen!"

* * *

(Trowa POV)

"I am not touching those!" Quatre stated. Duo held up a fishing pole in one hand and a container of dirt and worms in the other. Wufei had already effectively baited and cast his line... and had Heero and I. Quatre, my angel, however, had taken up a seat under a nearby tree, book firmly in hand.

"Go right ahead and fish all morning, if you like," Quatre continued, "But I shall not touch one of those... things." He wrinkled his nose distastfully. He's so cute.

"Come on, love," I said with a smile. "I'll bait the hook for you, if you'd like."

His face softened, and he smiled, but deffered. "No, thank you. You four go ahead and fish. I think I'll just sit here and read."

"But we were all supposed to fish!" Duo whined.

It took another thirty minutes... but we eventually got Quatre to join in... though he would not even look at the worms. It was utterly cute. He could save the world, time and again, but he could not touch a worm. Such contradiction. It's why I love him.

But that wasn't the only fun of the morning. Duo, over-excited and over-zelous, tangled his line in the tree... time and time again. After the fifth failed attempt, Heero gave up. He set down his fishing rod and took Duo's from him, effectively and efficiently untangling the line from the branches of te tree... and Duo himself.

"Look, baka," Heero said sharply, replacing the rod into Duo's hands, and stepping behind him, showing him exactly how to hold it. The way Duo stiffened at the touch of Heero's hands on his didn't escape my attention. And it didn't escape Quatre's either, apparantly. A smile smile flickered across his face.

"What is it?" I asked, worried.

"Oh, nothing," he says. But I only half beleive him. If I know Quatre... and I do... he's up to something. And I'm willing to bet that it involves Heero or Duo. More than likely both.

"No plotting," I warn him sternly. The last thing I need is for Heero to kill Quatre... or for Quatre to kill Duo.

My angel just smiles up at me, innocent and sweet. "Never..."

And I just barely catch the tail end of his sentance.

"Not without you, anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, and thanks for the reveiws. Anyway... Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two: **_**Tuesday Morning, aka Quatre starts Plotting**_

"I can't beleive I forgot!" I exclaimed, sinking down into my over-stuffed arm-chair- one of my very few indulgances- I couldn't afford that many.

Heero smirked at me. Damn... that's getting annoying. Seems like he's always smiling that little half-smile at me. It's irritating as hell. Even if I do love him.

Yeah. That's right. Laugh it up. The world's biggest class-clown in love with the perfect soldier. A hoot. But it's true. I think I realized that I loved him about ten months ago, but it seems like years. And it was at a time when he smiled that little smirk at me.

"Duo... It's not your fault. You didn't know it _to_ forget," he pointed out.

It's really frustrating. I think I'm wearing off on him. He actually started speaking in whole sentances for a while... and now, he's actually making sense, even when he's talking nonsense. Does that make any sense at all to you?

But back to the topic at hand. Heero's birthday. Yeah, yeah. I know. He told me once about four years ago. And the first two or three times, I got him just some stupid little thing, and me and Quatre went in together on a cake- a cake that Wufei and Trowa usually end up eating most of. Man, can those two pack away the sweets!

Last year, Releena found out. That had to have been the worst birthday for anyone... ever... in the history of birthdays. I'm not going into detail... the memory is too painful. But Heero did finally manage to get it through Releena's thick skull that he dosen't like her like _that_.

And anyways, this year, I forgot! I actually forgot my best friend's birthday- the man I love. But today, a Tuesday, is his birthday. And I forgot. I remember, vaguely, remembering it a few days ago. But then, I forgot to remember again. Still following me, here?

I glance sheepishly up at him through my bangs. He's smirking. Damn, damn, damn. But that's sexy. He dosen't seem disapointed, but I know him well enough to know when he's hiding something. Maybe... maybe Quatre will help me out. Yeah. Q-man will help me- I know he will!

* * *

(Heero POV)

I'm smirking again. It seems I can't help it. I should be a bit disappointed that he forgot my birthday. But I am the perfect soldier. And he is Duo. So I'm not. I actually find it amusing, the way he's beating himself up over it. Truth be told, I don't really care for my birthday. But I would have liked him to remember. His little gifts are always... cute, irrelevant, and useful at the same time. Like the toothbrush with pink and white cats all over the handle. Cute. Irrelevant. But useful. And though I'll never let him know... I actually used it for a while.

I don't know why. I always find myself acting out of character around him. It's annoying. I would expect something like this from Quatre... actually enjoying Duo's company, that is. But not me. It's so annoying. And I'd really have liked to get a present from him this year. Wait... scratch that... I'd really like to get _him_ as a present this year.

I supress a groan as I try to block the mental image of Duo wrapped up in red ribbons... and nothing else.

Now is not the time for those sorts of thoughts... though I do seem to be having them more and more lately.

Damn. I've gotta shake this.

* * *

(Trowa POV)

He's got that look again. I know that look. It's his sweet, innocent 'evil genius' look. That look scares me... it always spells trouble with a capital 'T'.

"Quatre..." I warn. He blinks and looks up at me, his blue eyes clear and innocent, with that mischeious twinkle in them. Uh-oh, I think. Here we go again. "What's going on in that little blonde head of yours?"

He grins. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Trowa."

I groan. It's worse than I thought. And it probably goes back to that little conversation we had Sunday afternoon. "We were just talking about going over to Heero's tonight to surprise him for his birthday... and then you got that look in your eyes. I know what that look means."

He smiles broadly, pushing me gently down onto the couch. "You really do know me, don't you? Can't hide anything from you."

"No," I agree. "So tell me what's got that gleam in your eyes, _mon ange'_."

"I think I know the perfect way to surprise Heero. And get back at Duo for interupting us Sunday," his voice is low, plotting. I groan again- but for a different reason, this time- as he stradles me, then leans down, whispering his lips across mine. Damn. And he knows just how to get me involved, too. He nips at my lower lip before leaning back just a little. "You see..."

And as he proceded to lay out his devious little plans, I had to grin. He may look like a fluffy, sweet angelic little rabbit... but my Quatre is as devious as they come. His plan was genius, and I'd never even thought of it before.

Damn... he's good.

"So... " Quatre finished. "Are you with me?" He breathed along the shell of my ear, making me shudder. Like I could really say no with his tiny, perfect little body pressed up against mine.

"One question. Just where were you planning on getting that much chocolate syrup before six this evening?"

He just grinned. "Oh, I think Wufei and Sally will help us out there."

"You mean... Sally...Wufei?"

He just grinned wickedly, an expression that seemed quite at odds with his angelic little face.

Damn... he's good.

**AN: Ohhh. I just love a wicked Quatre. And what the hell is he going to do with that much chocolate? Mmmhhh? Things get interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I just want to thank BigSister2 for the reviews. Huggles!**

**Second off, I just want to warn you all... things are begining to get... sticky.**

**Chapter Three: **_**Tuesday Afternoon, aka Quatre gets even**_

_Wufei POV_

I was quite willing to help Quatre with his plans on getting even with Duo. Really. Anything to terrorize that annoying baka. Just one chance to get back at him for all the times he's annoyed me. Sally agreed, although I beleive she dosen't see it as the punishment the rest of us do. Silly onna just smiled and started blabbering about how 'romantic' it was. Phh. Romantic? How about devious? Dangerous?

Yes. There is quite a bit of danger involved with this. It will require considerable finesse to pull it off unscathed. Duo can be quite a handful, and despite his demeanor, he is a skilled warrior. It is always an honor to fight him- although this time, I plan on winning. It will be a pleasant challenge- one I will be happy to meet.

Althought I will miss the chocolate. I had such wonderful plans for it.

_Duo POV_

I should have known something was wrong. That look Quatre sent me was just too sweet. Too innocent. But I never expected what happened next. I followed Quatre into his office. The door shut behind me. Trowa, Sally and Wufei are all waiting in the room.

"Um... Guys? What's going on?" I really started to freak at that point.

"Consider it... intervention," Sally commented. She was holding a bundle of thin nylon cord in her hand. This was weird. Intervention? I wasn't on drugs. I ocassionally drank... but I was far from being an alchoholic.

"Umm... you guys are really freaking me out here. Are you guys alright?" Yes. That was it. Some kind of drug they all took. Someone drugged them. Brainwashed them. I've know them for years now. They would not turn on me!

"Duo..." Trowa said evenly, "You really shouldn't have bothered Quatre Sunday Morning. You know how he is."

"What the hell...?"

Quatre shrugged. My unease was turning into full blown panic. Trowa was right. I knew how Quatre was. That angelic face was just a cover. If Quatre was against me... someone buy a coffin, 'cause I'm dead.

"Sorry, Duo. But I've already decided what to give Heero for his birthday."

"What?" Not really what I pictured coming. "I'm confused. What's that got to do with anything? What are you giving Heero?"

Wufei smiled. Now that really freaked me out. Even more so than the white cloth in his hand. I got a whiff of chloroform. Oh, God. This was really wrong.

"You," Quatre said simply. And then Wufei jumped me. I have to admit, I landed one good punch to his gut, but with Trowa and Sally joining in... I didn't stand a chance. With Wufei and Trowa holding me down, Sally held the cloth over my nose and mouth long enough for the chloroform to kick in. And that was the last thing I remember. That and Quatre saying something about chocolate. What the hell?

_Sally POV_

I looked down at the slumped Duo. God, the kid had one hell of a punch. Wufei dropped the cloroform cloth, nearly doubling over. Trowa leaped forward, and I picked up the cloth, clamping it over Duo's face. With Trowa and Wufei holding him down, the former Deathscythe pilot had fallen unconsious.

"What now," I ask Quatre. It is his show, after all. And it was all his idea.

"You might not want to be here for this," he says lightly.

I raise my eyebrow. Really. How mature did he think I was? A part of me laughed at this thought. Really. How mature could I be? I was kidnapping someone, all on the whim of a blonde twenty-year old.

"I think my poor female sensitivities can handle it, Quatre," I say dryly.

"Oh, no," he says, his face completely straight. "It's just... we're about to defile yours and Wufei's precious chocolate. It might be painful to watch."

"Oh," I reply. Damn. He's right. I am gonna miss that chocolate. I look over at Wufei. He seems just about as sad as me at the loss of the syrup.

I sigh. "Oh well, Chang," I say with a shrug. "At least we still have the cheesecake."

It was Trowa's turn to raise an eyebrow. "I knew you two were hot and heavy... but I didn't know you were so kinky. What's with the food fetish?"

Wufei shruggs defensively. "That's our little secret. We don't ask about you and blondie... so don't ask about us."

"Can we please get back to the task at hand, people?" Quatre demands, placing a hand on his hip. It's utterly cute, and I have to stiffle a laugh. He glares at me. "The faster we get this done... the faster you and Wufei can get back to your cheesecake."

That was it. Me and Wufei threw ourselves to work while Quatre smirked and Trowa smiled pitifully.

_Trowa POV_

I'm enjoying myself throughly. That's really odd to say. I've smiled more in the last day than I have in whole weeks in my life. I'm having fun. Quatre's laying down on the couch when I walk in.

"Everything all set?" I ask.

"Mmhmm," he nods drowsily. It's only six oclock, almost time for Heero to get home, but Quatre looks downright tired. Being an evil genius must take a lot out of one. I carefully slip down behind him, hooking an arm around him to keep in from falling off the couch. He sighs and snuggles back against me, and I turn my head so that with every breath, I can smell him.

"Then just go to sleep. You must be tired."

He yawns a little. "Mmmhmm," he murmers. "G'night, Trowa."

I smile, press a kiss into his hair. "Goodnight, my love."

**AN: Hmmm... we still don't know exactly what's going on, do we? But I bet you have a pretty good idea, though. He, he, he. Yes. I enjoyed picking on Wufei and Sally this go around. Wuffers is always such a stick in the mud. I wanted to liven him up a bit. I just wanted to show a different side to all of our characters with this story. Quatre being wicked. Trowa laughing and smiling. Wufei and his food fetish... Heero with a sense of humor.**

**ANd yeah, it's kind of meandering a bit from the Sunday Morning story. But I still think it works. But still... what the hell is up with the chocolate?**

**REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW! Please, I'm begging here! REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to snowdragonoct and BigSister2 for the reveiws this time around. I hope this, the finalie, dosen't disapoint.

**Chapter Four: **_**Tuesday Evening, aka Quatre gets revenge**_

Heero POV

The apartment is extremely quiet. The only sound is a muffled 'um, um, um' sound coming from my bedroom. Cautiously, I withdraw the gun from my holster, sneaking quietly to the open door. And I almost chuckle at the sight. It's a gigantic pink and blue box, tied with a massive white bow on top. After a suspicious moment, I spy the tag hanging from the box that was bigger than myself. And I imidiately recgonize Quatre's handwritting. I smile, laying my gun down on my bedside table. I almost forget about the 'um,um,um' sounds as I read the message.

_'Happy Birthday, Heero!'_

_'After much debateing amongst ourselves, we've decided to in together and get you this birthday present. Duo didn't like the idea at first... but we hope he'll come around. Anyways... we're pretty sure you'll enjoy this gift. Just don't go too crazy- and don't make too much of a mess.'_

_'Have fun. From all your friends: Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Sally.'_

I can't help but frown. Quatre's wierd, yes. But this is too cryptic even for him. Then I spy the white ribbon saying 'PULL ME' in dark blue letters. I'm not too big on surprises, so I step out of the way as I pull the ribbon.

And my mouth falls open in shock as the four sides of the box fall away. Talk about surprises.

"Duo?"

I'm reminded of my little mental image of before. Only now... it's not quite so mental.

There is a large tub of... chocolate syrup?... sitting in the middle of my bedroom floor. And sitting in the middle of the tub, coated from toes to neck in the gooey mess, is Duo. After a quick once over, I notice some very key things.

First. This has got to be the weirdest birthday gift ever.

Second. Duo's not too happy with his current predicament. He looks a mix between embarrased, angry, and... something else.

Third. His hands and feet are bound tightly with what looked like it had once been bright blue ribbons and white nylon cord.

Fourth. Duo was the source of those muffled sounds. He was thoroughly gagged with bright pink, curly ribbons- a single bow tied right over his mouth.

Fifth. Several more lenghts of ribbon and cord tied Duo to the tub, so that there was no way he was moving any time soon. Just how long had he been like this anyway?

Sixth. I seriously doubt Duo is wearing anything other than that thin coating of chocolate and his bright bindings.

And seventh. There is a polished silver tray sitting in front of the tub, complete with a bowl of strawberries, and about three cans of whipped cream. I barely made out Quatre's emmaculate handwritting on the small index card.

'Enjoy!'

I have to say, at first I was surprised. And then confused. What the hell was going on here? But slowly it dawned on me as Duo pleaded with me silently. What was I waiting for? Quatre had just given me the very birthday present I'd dreamed of earlier... and then some.

I've never been one to let emotions or anything else get away from me, even if I follow them. I pride myself on that. But hell... if you really wanted something, and someone wrapped that something up in ribbons and chocolate and set it in your bedroom... then maybe you were meant to have it.

And I laughed, the first real laugh in many, many years.

Duo's eyes narrow with worry and confusion. And I re-read Quatre's little card with a smile. I certainly would enjoy this. But... I'm not so sure about not making a mess. That part's going to be a little hard.

Stepping forward, I lift a can of the whipped cream and look from it to Duo and back again. The worry in his eyes turns to something related to fear.

I smile as I walk forward and shake the can.

"Duo, this is a very unfortunate position you've gotten yourself into."

"Umph! Um, um, UMPH!"

His attempts at speaking are muffled by the pink gag.

"What was that?"

He's struggling against his bindings, in full fear mode now, but to no avail. A little of the chocolate syrup splatters in his struggles, splashing up on his face, and out onto me. I sink to my knees in front of the tub, smiling. It's an utterly ridiculus sight, Duo sitting there, little splotches of chocolate all over his face. Ridiculus and arousing.

I reach out, trace my thumb down his cheek. He stills completely, looking at me in such confusion. I pull my thumb back, and look at the smudge of chocolate that transfered from his face to my hand. As he looks on, I put my thumb in my mouth.

"Hmm. This is good," I comment. His eyes go wide. I laugh again. "Poor Duo. I knew that Quatre would find a way to make you pay for Sunday morning. I just didn't expect it to be as my birthday present!"

"Umph?"

I lean forward and run my tounge up the side of his face, tasting him, the ribbon, and the chocolate. "Hmm. Really good," I murmer, looking at his face. His eyes have gone blurry and he makes a little whimper, and suddenly, I smile again. Yeah. I'm pretty sure Duo'll _come_ around.

As I start to unwrap my present, I remind myselt that I'll have to thank Quatre.

Sooner or later.

More than likely later.

Alot later.

Change to Quatre POV

"When will we know if your devious plan worked, _mon ange'_?"

Trowa cradled me, carrying me to the bedroom. He really spoils me too much. But I'm not complaining. "Oh," I smile, "I think we already know."

He raises an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

I lean up and brush my lips across his jaw. "Well, have you heard from either Duo or Heero since before six o'clock?"

He pauses for just a moment, stopping in the hallway, then shakes his head with a smile. "Point taken." I like his smile. And he does it so much more lately. Especially this past week.

He kisses me back. "Sometimes, you are very scary, little one. What will I do with you?"

I smile, lean my head head into the crook of his neck, placing my lips against his pulse. Oh, how I love him!

"How about pick up where you left off Sunday morning?"

**AN: Show of hands, please. How many of you reading this are picturing Duo... and chocolate? Mmmmmm. Talk about eye candy.**

**ANd yeah, I know. Really juvinile. So sue me.**

**Anywayz, thanks for reading, and thanks for reveiwing. It did deviate a little from the original, Sunday Morning. But I think I made it work anyways. At least I hope I did. Keep an eye out for more 1x2 and 3x4's from me. I beleive they're becoming my favorite pairings.**

**Anywayz again, reveiw and let me know what you think! Who knows? Maybe there might be another sequel. (God, I hope not. I think two stories is enough. Let's find a different storyline. But it's not up to me. It's up to you. And those damn plot bunnies of course.)**

**And let this serve as a reminder... never interupt Quatre or annoy him. You just might find your self knocked unconsious, bound, gagged with pink ribbion, soaked in chocolate, and dumped in somebody's bedroom floor.**

**Tootles!**


End file.
